alternate missing you
by missycatrulz
Summary: i suck at summaries, but basically this is just my version of missing you. i have no idea where this could go so i am playing it safe but the rating could go up


Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Meg Cabot but I'm not, mores the pity**

**a/n: I have tried to keep to characters but its hard so sorry if they are a bit out of character**

**and stick with me cause i'm not the best at updating but i will do my absolute best. and that goes with my harry potter stories that will get done eventually :)**

**Chapter 1**

I, Jess Mastriani, am on the outside, a normal girl, but for those who have been living under a rock for the last 6 years let me explain. When I was walking home from school one day I was struck by lightning and developed the ability to find missing people in my sleep, though my powers have developed a bit further and I don't have to be asleep anymore.

It has been 6 years since that fateful day and much has happened, Ruth and my brother mike started dating, much to my lasting surprise. Doug and Tasha got married and have a beautiful baby girl…oh and Rob and I broke up. It's hard to stay with someone who cheats. Oh well life goes on. I now have a sweetheart of a boyfriend, James, and 6 months ago we moved to New York where we were living quite happily, till one day it all changed.

I suppose I should have figured that day some thing bad was going to happen I mean bad things come in threes right? Well I didn't really believe it until that day. It started when my alarm didn't go off that morning so I had 5 minutes to get ready for work, its not like I still work for my dad so it doesn't matter if I am late, at this job it does, I love working at the drop in centre teaching girls how to defend themselves. Which is why, when I turned up late I sat there quietly while I was read the riot act **(a/n: what is the riot act I have heard of it but never had it explained?)** what I really wanted to do was punch this bald headed man standing in front of me, but I am working on my anger issues plus I don't want to lose my job, the pay stinks but I don't need that money anyway cause I get enough from my TV show. Which might I add for those of you who watch it, is almost completely false.

The day seemed to go from bad to worse from there: one of the girls in my class came in late and to top it off with a black eye and a violent boyfriend in tow. He made everyone feel nervous and with good reason too. Halfway through the lesson he started beating up on his girlfriend, seriously injuring her. The police were called and I spent the rest of the day at the police station. And joy of joys I now have a mountain load of paperwork to keep me occupied for a good few hours.

So at 3:15 I walked through the front door of my apartment and just stood there for a few moments trying to unwind a bit.

"Hi honey," James, said when he finally noticed me, "your home late"

"I had an incident at the drop in centre today so I had to go to the police station and now I have a mountain of paper work to do and all I want is a nice hot …"

It was then that I noticed that James wasn't the only one in the room.

"Rob what are you doing here?"

**Rob's P.O.V:**

Seeing her again and being around all her stuff brought back memories and feelings that I thought were gone, obviously I was wrong, DAMN!

I admit that it is y fault that we broke up in the first place so I have no right to be here or feel anything. God I am such a coward. Really its all a misunderstanding, it might actually be funny if it wasn't painful to think about. You see before jess came along there was this girl I was dating, her name was Pamela. When I met Jess though my feelings towards Pamela changed, but I was scared to tell her that I loved someone else so I used the lame excuse that we had to break up because she was going to Harvard and it would be difficult to keep up a long distance relationship. I was gonna tell her, honest, but I kept putting it off, until I couldn't anymore she was coming back for a holiday so I thought that it was the perfect opportunity, I decided that right or wrong I was gonna tell Pamela about Jess. What I didn't count on was that when she turned up at the garage she would throw herself at me before I even registered fully that she was there, so when Jess came to see me what she saw was another girl in my arms kissing me quite passionately. DAMN!!

I don't think I had ever seen Jess cry before that. My heart broke at that moment. She ran from the garage quicker than lightning, a week later she was gone, she didn't return my calls or letters. I had no chance to explain. Stupid me, I am such a coward. I thought I was over her, but all it took was for me to enter her apartment. I was a goner.

I suppose I should explain why I torturing myself in the first place, a year ago my father got out of jail and wanted to make contact with me, I agreed so we met and he explained why he did the things he did and we got talking and the next thing I knew I had invited him to live with me, the house had seemed lonely since mum and Gary had moved to California and I had bought the house of her. Everything was going fine until dad went missing last week.

The first thing I did was call the police but after a week they hadn't found anything so I thought it was time to open up old wounds, I asked my mate, Drew, at the police station to make a few calls and that's how I ended up sitting on this couch across from Jess's boyfriend, James, waiting for her to get home. I sat there envying James for what he had, he had Jess and it was all I could do not to punch the guy. But he had done nothing wrong. I had.

I noticed her as soon as she walked in, it took James a few extra moments to see her there, "hi honey" James said when he finally noticed her. "Your home late" She started to reply though, petered out when she saw me sitting there.

"What are you doing here?!"


End file.
